Slow Burn
by rainafire
Summary: There's obviously a connection between Daryl & Michonne that has started off screen. This series of short stories tries to fill in the blanks leading up to "If it were any different, I'd be right out there with you." Rated M for language for now.


**A/N I don't own any characters in the Walking Dead.**

**Chapter One-The Crossbow**

"It's just too damn beautiful," said Michonne, smiling fondly at the cat statue. Carl looked at her like she was nuts. "C'mon. Let's get what we came for." They hurried back to the store where they saw the crib. Together, they carried the crib back to the car and wedged it into the back before returning to the store.

"Your sister's gonna need bigger clothes, not just the little ones. She's gonna get big fast you know," Michonne said as she watched him head straight for the newborn section. Carl smiled.

"I guess you're right." They both picked through the clothes, making sure to get some of the warmer clothes in larger sizes for winter. Michonne was surprised at how stocked the store was and said as much.

"The night we left," started Carl, looking down at a pale yellow blanket. "It was crazy. Everyone was tryin' to leave, the roads were crowded with people honking and yellin' at each other. Shane kept tellin' me to keep my head down in the back because some people were shootin' at walkers and even other people. Everyone just wanted to get to Atlanta, you know?" Michonne nodded, her mouth set in a grim line as she remembered what it was like when the outbreak first started.

"Yeah, I know." Memories started to flood her head, memories of a time she didn't want to think about right now and she quickly shook them away. "So, you got everything we need?" Carl nodded, his arms loaded down.

"Do you think we should get a bag or somethin'?" he asked and Michonne shrugged.

"If you don't think you can handle carryin' everything then yeah." She fought hard to suppress a grin but couldn't keep the corners of her mouth from turning up or her eyes from shining. Carl laughed.

"Why don't you do that more often?" Michonne was confused.

"Do what?"

"You know. Laugh and smile more. You're kind of pretty when you do." Michonne rolled her eyes and gently smacked him on the back of the head.

"You think you're smooth don't you?" She motioned towards the door. "We need to get back to your dad, make sure he's ok with that crazy guy." As they walked down the street, something in one of the store windows caught her eye. She wanted to grab it now but didn't have any way of carrying it and she didn't want to leave Carl with his arms loaded with clothes and defenseless. She'd swing back by and grab it before they left.

* * *

"Where did she run off to?" Rick asked Carl as he finished loading the guns and ammo into the car.

"She just said she needed to grab somethin'." Rick frowned.

"So how did things go with you and Michonne?" Carl looked down at the ground and smiled.

"She could be one of us." Rick nodded, feeling more relaxed than he had when they left to go on this run. At that moment, Michonne rounded the corner carrying a crossbow. Rick glanced at it as she carefully placed it on top of their other supplies before he closed the hatchback.

"Giving up the sword?" He asked as they climbed into the car. Michonne stared out the window at the road ahead.

"No." Rick carefully drove back towards the main highway, avoiding the walkers near the many traps Morgan had built.

"Someone ask you to watch for one?" Rick couldn't think of anyone, other than Daryl, who even knew how to use a crossbow. Michonne continued to stare out the front window and Rick began to think she wouldn't speak to him at all.

"I thought Daryl might like somethin' new for a change. Seems he doesn't get much of anythin', especially with that brother of his around." Rick looked over at Michonne and studied her profile. There was softness around her eyes and something in her face that Rick hadn't seen before. He looked back towards the road and slowed as he passed the body of the hitchhiker they passed earlier being consumed by walkers.

"Dad, back up." Rick stopped the car and backed it up slowly as Carl opened the door and grabbed the hitchhiker's orange backpack. When Carl shut the door, Rick continued down the highway back to the prison.

* * *

He just needed to get away from Merle for a while. Sometimes, when his brother wouldn't shut up, Daryl just had to walk away and calm down. Back in the old days, Merle would have followed him but he couldn't do that now. Daryl had gone out to the courtyard to work on his motorcycle and think. Cars and bikes had always been a way for him to focus and relax. He missed his old truck, the one he'd had to abandon in Atlanta. He'd rebuilt that baby from the scrap pile, ignoring Merle's barbs at him for "playin' with that pile of shit and rust" until it was running again. Lost in thought, Daryl almost didn't hear Michonne walk up behind him. He turned around and eyed her warily, squinting in the sun.

"What do you want?" He asked her gruffly. Daryl still didn't fully trust her, didn't like how he couldn't get a read on her like he could everyone else. Michonne shrugged and raised her arm. At that moment, Daryl saw the brand new Stryker Strykezone. He'd wanted one before the world went to shit but had never had the twelve hundred bucks to buy one. Not wanting to show his excitement, he bit the inside of his cheek and got to his feet.

"Hope you know what you're doin' cuz that ain't exactly a toy." Michonne smirked and walked towards him.

"If it ain't a toy, I don't want to see you playin' with it then." She held out the bow and watched how his face changed. For a moment, he no longer looked like the hardened redneck but instead like a little boy on Christmas morning. He took it from her, the smile on his face reaching his eyes before he finally looked from the crossbow to her.

"Why?" Daryl's voice was quiet and the intense way he looked at her made Michonne slightly uncomfortable, not with Daryl but with the feelings that look stirred inside of her. She tried to think of a sarcastic response to give him, to try to play it off like it was no big deal but for once, her wit failed her.

"I thought you might like it." Daryl nodded, inspected the crossbow again and then lowered it to his side.

"Thanks." Michonne looked down and saw that he had his hand held out to her. From what she'd overheard around the prison, Daryl didn't initiate touching anyone outside of rescue or anger. She took his outstretched hand and he squeezed hers gently, never taking his eyes off of her. "I like it. I really do." Michonne smiled.

"Good. I figured you could use it, especially with what's comin' at us from Woodbury." The mention of Woodbury broke off whatever connection the two were starting to build and Daryl's face was once again all business.

"Yeah definitely. Thanks. I appreciate it." He put the crossbow over his shoulder and walked past her. "I should probably go help Rick." Michonne nodded and turned around.

"Yeah, you should. Tell him I'll be right there." Daryl looked back at her and smiled slightly.

"Glad you're here." He looked away then back at her, that smile staying on his lips until he finally turned to walk to the front of the prison. Michonne closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She watched until he was out of sight and then turned to head around front to help Rick.

**A/N Please leave reviews! This is my first time writing a non OC pairing and it kind of makes me nervous. Thank you!**


End file.
